<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separation of Selves by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137261">Separation of Selves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder'>Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horrors au [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is disassociating in the first half, Alex's proxy name is Beastie, F/M, Fury is a wolf and a very good girl, Gen, I have no idea how much sense this will make to someone who hasn't read the rest of this au, Marble Hornets AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Proxy Alex, horrors au, one instance of sexual innuendo, there's a manor but this isn't a manor au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to shake off the disassociation that's plagued him for hours, Beastie decides to take a nap. He doesn't wake up alone like he expected.</p><p>Part of the Horrors AU, a post-apocalyptic/dystopian AU where creeps (called Horrors) killed off a third of the country's population and now struggle against both humanity and the Slenderman's proxies. This is a short snippet from the proxy's side and may not make sense if you haven't read the other stories or checked out the blog for it at world-of-horrors-au on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horrors au [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separation of Selves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite taking apart, cleaning, and reassembling every gun he owned, Beastie didn't feel any better than he did when he sat down several hours ago. He raised his dirty, scarred hand to the light and observed it, flexing the fingers, curling them into a fist, and uncurling them again. </p><p>Sometimes life felt like a dream to him, like at any moment he was going to wake up. This body didn't feel like his own. Was it still the body that sustained him for years until that fateful day he gave in? Was the person he once was locked away in the back of his mind, sleeping off the pain?</p><p>Beastie lowered his hand and rested it on his denim covered leg. He breathed, feeling every breath coming in and stepping out of his lungs. It didn't help. He was still an alien in his own body.</p><p>Pushing away from the table, Beastie stood up on unsteady legs. His legs, not that they felt like it. The open door to the hallway showed no one, and he couldn't hear anyone either. Placing his hand on the wall for stability, he led himself out the door to find another way out of the hell he'd tripped into.</p><p>The manor was silent, beautifully so. The wall under his fingers was cool, refreshing even. Beastie exhaled harder on purpose to hear himself in the quiet. That helped a little.</p><p>Was anyone even in the manor right now? He'd locked himself up hours ago seeking relief from his own head. Were they asleep? Off on missions? If they left a note, would he be able to read it right now? He was so tired.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>Beastie lingered, his eyes shifting behind his glasses to the room next to him. Maybe he should rest. How long had he been awake again? Time lost meaning at some point. No one would mind if he took a nap. They never complained when Toby fell asleep on the floor unless they had to step over him. It would be fine to do the same.</p><p>He opened the door to the spare room. All the unused manor rooms looked the same. A mattress on the floor, a standing lamp next to the wall, a chair. They could look different, be different sizes, but they were always there without fail.</p><p>Stumbling into the room, Beastie headed for the mattress. It was clean, old but not worn, and as his body dropped into it, he found it soft and comfortable. Beastie groaned, rolling onto his side. Fuck, this felt nice. Why didn't he lay down hours ago? He didn't bother taking off his glasses, his eyes closing behind them. He fell asleep in moments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up warm. His whole body relaxed into the mattress. Beastie sighed, the air ruffling his bangs. This was really nice.</p><p>But hang on, why was he so warm? The more he woke up the more he didn't understand. Grunting, he looked down at himself. An arm wrapped around his waist from behind. In front of him, stretched out to her full length, was Fury, her head resting on her paws.</p><p>Well, Fury made sense. But the person behind him… Beastie twisted to look over his shoulder. He squinted.</p><p>"Kate?" He mumbled.</p><p>"Hm?" The woman stirred, cracking her eyes open behind her dark hair.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Beastie said.</p><p>"Sleeping, dumbass." She yawned, and pressed her head against his back.</p><p>"Next to me?" He said, voice hitching.</p><p>"You were cold." Her arm tightened around his waist. "You were shivering."</p><p>Beastie grunted, looking away.</p><p>"Don't like that?" She asked.</p><p>"I don't mind it." Beastie settled in. Leaving was probably not happening anytime soon.</p><p>"We don't do this very often," Kate said. She shifted, and a hand curled through his hair. Beastie closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Thought maybe you'd appreciate the company."</p><p>"I do," he said, though he wasn't sure it was the truth.</p><p>"What's not to enjoy?" Kate said. "Cute girl, cute dog, what more could anyone want?"</p><p>Beastie moved his arm and placed it over her hand. Fury whined, opening a single golden eye. He smiled at her, though it wasn't all real.</p><p>"I feel safe around you," he said. "Mostly."</p><p>"You're not the kind of guy to open up," Kate said. "But that's okay. I can read between the lines."</p><p>Something tightened in his throat. "Kate-"</p><p>"I'm not asking for forever," Kate said, pressing against him. "Just for right now. Right here."</p><p>This time, he smiled for real, even if it was a small one.</p><p>"That's doable," he said.</p><p>"Like you."</p><p>Beastie chuckled hard, and the evil look Fury gave him as he shook just made him laugh harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>